gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fame or Shame (mission)
The point of a "Gold Medal Objectives" List I concede that the objectives can be ticked off one at a time on multiple replays, but is that really the point of the hints we are writing on the Gold Medal lists? Our "Gold Medal Playthrough" videos don't show multiple runs to tick off each objective, they show a runthrough that ticks all objectives off in one run, why should the checklists be any different? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) : I will replay this mission, but thinking in the past, I actually seem to remember unhooking the trailer and still completing the mission, I'm pretty sure. If I'm right, I will remove the warning from his talk page. • • 08:56, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, you can definitely unhook and still complete the mission, and as FerrousWill says, doing that will help tick off that one particular top speed objective. But you won't be able to tick all the objectives in one run, which, in my opinion, should be the point of the hints on the list. They should be a guide to completing a "gold medal runthrough" of the mission, like the videos demonstrate. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:00, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nope, I just did the mission, Unhooked, and the objective wasn't ticked. Have you actually tested it Smurfy? • • 09:08, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: No, it won't be ticked on that run mission summary, but when you go to the pause menu>Game>Replay Mission you should see your objectives checklist progress, you can tick them off one at a time and eventually show a gold score even if you haven't ever completed all the objectives on a single run. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: As long as i am vindicated i have no quarrel with anyone. Ferrous Will (talk) 13:12, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Fame or Shame mission star: Green juice or Whiskey? One thing that I noticed is that, if you commence this mission with Trevor, when in motion to the Fame or Shame studio, Michael says to Trevor that he was using the blender and drinking somewhat of an nutritious drink (maybe that green juice that is encountered in in the counter) 'till he find weed in the refrigerator. But the thing is that, if you commence this mission with Michael, he is drinking Whiskey, then he founds Jimmy's weed. Did Mike just lied to Trevor or this is a mistake made in the script, or even the different types of starting an mission led to different paths? JohnRDVSMarston (talk) 01:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : Most likely a developer's oversight to me, but you can mention it on the trivia if you want. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 03:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, but we have to be sure about that, because there's no need to Mike to lie to Trevor, since he did worse than that, but the two other options are possible... ::: JohnRDVSMarston (talk) 19:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC)